1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building panels, and more particularly to light transmitting building panels assembled from three sheets each formed from a light transmitting glass fiber reinforced plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-layer roofing elements of plastic material are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,012 (DU PRADAL). The DU PRADAL reference concerns roofing elements which utilize two or more corrugated elements arranged with the corrugations thereof parallel to each other and in crest-to-crest and valley-to-valley aligned relation.
Multi-layer panel elements which are microwave-transparent and have a uniform dielectric constant also are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,859 (JORDAN). The JORDAN et al panels are useful in radomes and comprise a laminate of relatively thin sheets each having a minimal thickness of about 0.006 inches (0.15 mm) with a tolerance of about 0.0005 inches (0.013 mm) and wherein the corrugations do not exceed one-tenth of the radiation wave length to be used.